Happy Birthday, Kenshi-san
by Archmblt MinMi
Summary: Robin dimana? Zoro kesal. Robin bersama Law, Zoro kesal. / ffn special for Zoro's birthday!


**Disclaimer : One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. Story © Ayuha chaan.**

 **Warning : Semi-canon. [maybe miss, typo(s), ooc] with ambureghul plot.**

 **[Scene sesudah Punk Hazard dan sebelum Dresrossa]**

 **EEEENNNNJOOOOOY~~**

 **==000==**

 _Dimana wanita itu. Dari dua hari yang lalu aku tak pernah melihat batang hidungnya lagi. Mentang-mentang Luffy menyuruh kita untuk beristirahat di pulau ini, bukan berarti dia bisa pergi tanpa menampakkan diri dihadapanku begini_. Pemuda beranting tiga itu mendengus. Tangannya tampak tengah menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Ia tampak kesal.

Kakinya pun ia hempaskan pada jalan. Sembari menelusuri dek kapal, manik hitamnya sibuk bergular-gulir kesana-kemari. Ia tampak tengah mencari seseorang.

"Ah, Zoro. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Tolong kau carikan buah-buahan di sekitar sini. Tadinya aku ingin meminta bantuan Sanji- _kun_ , tapi dia sudah kusuruh mencari bahan makanan," titah Nami, navigator pribadi kru bajak laut topi jerami. Membuat Zoro mendengus kesal.

"Haa? Menyebalkan sekali."

"Cepat kau carikan atau hutangmu akan bertambah lima kali lipat," ucap Nami cepat—tentunya agar Zoro mau beranjak.

"Kapan aku punya hutang padamu?" Zoro masih enggan pergi tanpa hal yang pasti.

Nami tampak berpikir sejenak. "Waktu di Loguetown mungkin? Kau mau membeli pedang waktu itu."

"Itu 'kan sudah kukembalikan! Aku bahkan tak memakainya!" Zoro geram sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin uang yang dipinjamnya dua tahun yang lalu—bahkan sudah langsung dikembalikan—masih bisa diungkit oleh si mata duitan itu.

"Tapi aku sudah memberi bunga dan kau belum mengembalikannya. Sudahlah, cepat pergi. Atau kau memang mau hutangmu kuminta sepuluh kali lipat?" Nami mulai masuk _mode devil_ -nya.

"Bertambah? Dasar wanita iblis. Pergilah kau ke neraka," ucap Zoro kesal.

Nami tersenyum sok. "Iya, iya. Aku sedang menantikannya," dan itu yang membuat Zoro tambah kesal.

 **==000==**

Kaki itu sibuk melangkah. Tangan itu sibuk menggapai pepohonan. Beberapa menit berlalu semenjak ia meninggalkan kapal, tapi keranjang yang dibawanya belum juga penuh. Di pulau ini ternyata persediaan buahnya terlalu minim.

Zoro mendudukkan pantatnya pada sebuah akar pohon yang besar. Ia menepis peluhnya yang tiba-tiba meluncur begitu saja. "Dasar wanita gila. Apa dia sengaja menyuruhku membawakan buah di tempat yang tak ada buahnya agar aku tak kembali?" Zoro baru sadar kalau dirinya memang dikerjain.

Selang beberapa saat, Zoro pun mulai beranjak. Ia ingin cepat-cepat selesai dan tidur pada dek kapal yang nyaman.

Pemikiran yang lewat itu terpotong ketika iris gelapnya tak sengaja melihat sosok orang yang tengah ia cari sedari tadi.

Melihat wanita itu, lelahnya hilang.

Wanita itu, eksistensinya begitu indah. Debaran di sana terdengar nyaring melompat-lompat seakan-akan menyuruh Zoro cepat-cepat pergi ke sudut bayangan yang terpancarkan dari posisi wanita itu berdiri dengan anggun.

Tanpa basa-basi, Zoro ingin langsung meraih badan itu. "Rob—."

"Nico- _ya_. Sudah lama?" tampak pemuda yang menyebut nama Nico Robin itu terengah-engah, sepertinya ia baru saja berlari.

Robin seperti biasa, hanya memancarkan senyuman manisnya. "Tidak. Aku juga baru saja sampai, Torao."

"Kalau begitu. Yuk, kita pergi sesuai rencana kita yang kemarin-kemarin. Kita ha—," omongan Law yang selanjutnya tidak Zoro gubris. Kaki Zoro menghantam tanah dengan kerasnya. Rahangnya menggeletukkan giginya dengan keras.

 _Dasar wanita. Sial. Sudah kuduga, wanita pasti akan begitu. Aku sudah bersusah payah ingin memercayainya, tapi dengan entengnya ia menghancurkan kepercayaan itu. Sial. Sial. Sial. Dari awal aku memang tak ingin memercayai wanita._ Zoro membatin dengan kesalnya.

Sesekali, tangannya meninju batang pohon tak berdosa di sana.

Ingin sekali ia melupakan kejadian tadi. Terutama wajah manis wanita itu ketika tersenyum pada pemuda lain. Ah, pokoknya ia ingin melupakannya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di kapal dan tidur di dek yang nyaman. Melupakan wanita itu selamanya.

Itu yang awalnya dipikirkan otak lumutnya. Tapi kini, selang beberapa saat, Zoro hanya mondar-mandir di dalam hutan yang tak cukup luas itu.

Berulang kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di tempat yang sama. "Ah, sial. Aku tak ada waktu untuk tersesat," ucapnya sembari marah-marah. _Oi, salahkan penyakit buta arahmu_ , kono yarou.

Menyerah. Itulah akhirnya. Ia capek berputar-putar di satu tempat. Akhirnya ia mencoba berjalan bersilangan dengan instingnya.

Dan akhirnya sampai.

"Apa-apaan ini. Cukup sudah. Robin bahkan sudah bersama orang itu," suara bariton itu melemah ketika ditatapnya Robin sedang bersenda gurau bersama Law. Robin tampak sangat ceria ketika mengobrol bersama Law.

Akhirnya, Zoro pun memberanikan diri naik ke kapal. Ia memang melewati Robin, namun ia tak menyapanya. Ia membuang mukanya di hadapan Robin, berharap kalau wanita itu paham. Namun nihil pemikirannya.

Kesal akan situasi, Zoro pun menaikkan dirinya. Ia meralat ingin tidur, ia sekarang ingin _fitness_ dulu. Apapun itu, _fitness_ dapat meringankan bebannya.

 **==000==**

"Ah, capeknya," ucap Zoro ketika hari sudah mulai malam. Ia sangat asyik memanjakan ototnya dengan barbel yang berkilo-kilo itu hingga ia lupa waktu.

Diusapnya keringat yang menuruni pelipisnya. Ia meraih kaos putih kumalnya dan mengelapkan keringat di wajahnya. Tak lupa ia memakai kimono hijau miliknya. Ia bersiap untuk turun dan makan malam lalu tidur.

"Zoro," sebuah suara. Suara itu sangat dirindukannya. Ia senang mendengar suara itu menyebut namanya. Ta-tapi, kesenangan itu membuatnya takut. Kini ketika ia senang, sesuatu terasa salah dan bahkan menyakitinya.

 _Ti-tidak-tidak. Robin bukan milikmu. Robin sudah milik orang._ Zoro berusaha menyadarkan dirinya agar ia tidak begitu _baper_ hanya karena suara Robin yang menyenangkan hati itu.

Zoro membalik mukanya, ia menatap Robin. "Apa?" ucapnya rada ketus.

Robin terkekeh. "Zoro. Sanji sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Aku sengaja naik untuk menjemputmu," Robin berkata diselingi senyuman yang membuat Zoro _space-out_.

 _O-oi. Ucapkan sesuatu. Jangan sampai terlalu ketahuan kalau kau benar-benar menyukai senyuman itu_. Zoro kembali menyadarkan dirinya. "Y-ya. Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu. Aku menunggumu di bawah," Zoro mengangguk tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. "Ah, Torao," nama yang disebut Robin membuat _mood_ Zoro jatuh.

"Yo, Nico- _ya._ Sedang apa kau di sana? Tidak ikut makan?"

"Aku akan. Tunggulah sebentar, aku mau turun dulu."

Lengan Robin tergenggam oleh Zoro tanpa sadar. "Um, Zoro? Ada apa?"

Zoro kelabakan. Tapi ia tidak melepaskan pegangannya. "Jangan pergi."

Tanda tanya besar kini menghiasi otak Robin. Ia tak paham apa maksud si pendekar pedang beranting tiga ini. "Ada apa? Aku ingin menemui To—."

"—Apalagi karena hanya ingin menemuinya," Robin skakmat di tempat.

Zoro menatap mata Robin dalam. Sangat dalam. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi kau tidak boleh."

Robin tersenyum manis ketika ia mengerti pemuda di depannya ini merasa cemburu akibat kedekatannya dengan Law. "Kau hanya perlu bilang, 'Robin sayang, aku merindukanmu' begitu," Robin sedikit menggoda Zoro.

Wajah Zoro benar-benar memerah. "A-apa. E-enggak, bukan begitu. Hanya saja, kau dekat sekali dengannya. Akhir-akhir ini saja aku jarang melihatmu," adunya.

Robin kembali terkekeh. "Aku sedang berguru padanya."

Zoro masih tak mengerti.

Robin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya. Sesuatu itu pun di kalungkannya pada leher Zoro yang kaku. Perasaan nyaman pun muncul akibatnya.

Robin tersenyum. " _Happy birthday, Kenshi-san_."

Syal berwarna merah itu membuat Zoro nyaman. "Jadi kau bersamanya hanya untuk membuat ini?" Robin mengangguk dengan tulusnya.

Zoro tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia merasa dirinya bodoh. Ia mencurigai seseorang yang tak perlu dicurigai sama sekali.

"Pembuatannya susah, lho. Jaga baik-baik ya. Tadinya aku ingin memberikannya satu menit sebelum tanggal lahirmu berakhir. Tapi, ya sudahlah," aku Robin dengan jujur.

Zoro yang sedari tadi bergeming. Akhirnya mendekap Robin dengan penuh perasaan senang. Ia memang sangat bodoh tadinya. Tidak hanya sekedar buta arah, tetapi ia bodoh karena tak mengerti perasaan wanita.

" _Arigatou, onna_."

 **==FIN==**

 **OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU, RORONOA ZORO! 11/11.**

 **Yeey, akhirnya kelar. Mangap ide gaje, sinting, dsb. Hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahun dari** _ **my future husband**_ **/jiah.**

 **Semoga terhibur,** _ **desu**_ **.**

 **Ps : Bagi yang sudah membaca, diharapkan untuk menyumbangkan** _ **review**_ **. Karena satu** _ **review**_ **itu berharga. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

 **Salam ulang tahun (?),**

 **Ayuha chaan.**

 **==OMAKE==**

Robin pun turun melewati jaring-jaring bersama Zoro yang suasana hatinya membaik. Ternyata Law masih setia menunggu kedatangan Robin.

"Ah, Nico- _ya_."

Robin hanya tersenyum.

Law buru-buru berhamburan ke Robin dan berbisik. _"Kau sudah memberikan syal kepadanya?"_

Robin tidak menjawab. Ia memalingkan perhatiannya ke arah Zoro yang sudah kesal. Ia terkekeh melihatnya. Kemudian ia menempelkan bibirnya ke telinga Law. _"Sudah. Sukses besar."_

Law ingin membalas omongan Robin, tetapi beberapa helai rambutnya sukses terpotong.

"Ah, maaf. Tanganku terpleset," suara bariton itu terdengar dengan angkuhnya yang membuat Robin kembali terkekeh.


End file.
